Uzumaki Mercer
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: suviving through time, the blacklight virus has returned. the original holder, Alex Mercer, has taken his new place in this new world and he's prepared to sacrifece himself to hold a monster that he created. Naruto-Alex-/Tsunade/Shizune


**AN: READ BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY- this is a prototypeXnaruto crossover. I've gotten an idea for this story and I plan on following through with it but I know that some people will be against it. –Sigh- read the entire AN before you give up the story. Naruto isn't going to be alive in this fic, he really isn't going to have anything to do with this fic (other than his name) Alex Mercer will be the focus of this fic. Read this first Chapter and tell me what you think. **

**Also: I don't like to place things in a crossover section and this entire story will be in the Naruto universe. So it's under the Naruto section. All the Naruto characters will be in the story and all the relationships will be with Naruto characters. I haven't planned any OC's so it should be all Naruto (except for the prototype thing)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Prototype.

(This will be the only first person POV chapter in the story)

I don't know what year it is and in all honesty I couldn't care less. Time means little to me. I'm an enigma, a creature, some have even called me a monster. No matter how many times I hear it, no matter how many languages it's said in, I can't help but agree.

I'm not human and I make no secret of it. I'm proud of my abilities. They allowed me to learn who I was and take revenge on the ones who fucked with my life. That was a past life though. I've lived through countless lives. Sometimes, despite my inward protest, I hid myself. I lived a normal life, alone. Before long, though, I had to leave though. I simply didn't age and people took notice of it.

Blacklight was the name of the virus. I consider myself a virus, a single strand that still remains. I've watched civilization after civilization fall. Each one was different, unique in their own way, but they all fell the same way. I blame myself partially. If they grew differently, if their genetic codes had changed, then they wouldn't have been affected by the natural toxins my body lets off. So, like every other civilization, they died. Leaving the earth bare. It changed with time. Millions of year's maybe. I stopped counting after seven hundred and ninety nine thousand. I simply stopped caring.

I wasn't going anywhere and the only thing that had the possibility of killing me had been taken care of years ago, during my real life. Now I' a shadow, a creature that hunted the night. I learned soon after the first humans had gone extinct, that I needed to consume. Food wouldn't fill me and water couldn't quench my thirst. I needed flesh and blood and as gruesome as the thought was, I was okay with it. I'd seen so much death, most of it at my hands, that I was willing to consume to live

. The animals that survived the virus held me over through the years without humanity. Slowly, life forms changed, evolved. Humans made their appearance again. I was overjoyed at first. They were there for seven hundred years before the first were infected with Blacklight. I knew all the symptoms and slowly, I watched humanity die out again. I felt remorse the first few times. I'd been human once too, and I knew the fear of death.

I'd overcome it though. I wasn't human, by my own words I was less yet at the same time I was something more. I see the real truth of those words now. I'm not human anymore, I too would have succumbed to the virus if I had been, instead I prospered, grew. I became powerful and contagious. In these ways I was more than human as no human could match me physically.

So now in secret, I watch over the humans and learn as much as I can. Saying it simply, the first humans were retards. They were unable to communicate and they were unable to work in any group. They all wanted to have control and they all tried to kill each other to get it. Such simple brute methods were that of cavemen. That's all they really were though. It took a few generations but eventually civilization grew.

Past technology would help them sometimes and the groups would grow at amazing speeds. I remember, quiet clearly, a group that exceeded the level of science that my own time had in only five hundred years. It was mindboggling that a simple discovery could jumpstart such advancements.

Sadly, they couldn't change their DNA and, like the others, died. I kept trinkets from each rising culture. Sometimes I'd take a weapon or sometimes a necklace. I just wanted to remember them.

I failed. I didn't remember which item belonged to which culture or even when they'd existed. All I had left was my existence and eventually it became all I cared about. I still look out for myself but I have more now. People close to me.

I look back and I wonder if I made the right choices in my life. Sadly, it mattered little. Most of my choices had no lasting effect. The toxin I emitted was the most deciding and permanent thing about my life.

Juubi changed that though.

I don't know where it came from or what it did but it changed them. It made their bodies different. Not physically, they were still human, there was something more now. Their code had changed. Something inside them was stronger and it was fighting my virus, it was fighting me. I could feel it. My toxin was growing more and more ineffective every day. A few people got Blacklight and they died. But the rest survived.

I knew that the Juubi was to blame. Thought I didn't feel like blaming anything on it. It made sure that the humans could survive me and for that gift, I was eternally grateful. I lived again. I didn't wander and avoid humanity as I tended to. If they could survive my company then there was no need to hide myself.

It wasn't long before Juubi started to attack the world. It became a monster unlike anything I'd ever seen. I could feel it inside him though. I understood why he had become the monster he had. His DNA accepted Blacklight. Not the fatal strand though, Juubi adopted the strand I thought died out with the first. He changed, went insane, and killed everything. I'd fought this strand before and I thought of it as my responsibility to destroy him.

I lost. Juubi was stronger than me when he wasn't infected, with the added power of the virus, he became unstoppable.

He lost though. A man who could breathe fire and control lighting appeared and for the first few months of his sudden existence he taught others how to control the powers he had. He the first ninja and he introduced Chakra to the world. I listened, learned as much as I could. I had a body and inside it was chakra. Even though I wasn't human I was still capable of using my body's energy so I learned how.

That's when Juubi was sealed. The Rikudō Sennin, the one who had taught us, sealed Juubi into himself and became stronger than any other human had ever been. I even knew not to fight him.

He lived for more than a hundred years as the Jinchuriki of Juubi and when he was ready to die, he dispersed Juubi's powers. He could feel the taint that the creature had and he knew it would be released upon his death. When he died, nine creatures came into existence. They all had the taint in them, me being the originator, I could feel it. I didn't do anything though. They weren't the savage beasts the Juubi became.

These monsters had a form of control over themselves.

The Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, Hachibi, and the Kyuubi. All nine monsters roamed the earth for hundreds of years. I existed with them, learning to control the new form of power I had. It wasn't as direct as my cellular control so it took me longer to grasp than most. I got it eventually though. So while others died, in wars and pointless struggles, I lived and learned from them. If there was somebody with a strong enough gift then I would take special care in consuming them. I gained everything they had. Their knowledge, their power.

With it, like all other immortal's I've passed, I got cocky and smug. I knew that I could destroy humans with my original skills but that was before the dawn of Chakra and Jutsu. They could fight back now and I believed that I was old enough, powerful enough to take anybody on.

A human, a normal human, proved me wrong. Hashirama Senju defeated me. He controlled wood, of all things, and bound me down. I changed, of course, my full body armor and sword allowed me to break free. He'd already won though. As soon as I'd gotten free, I was engulfed in flame. For the first time in… forever, I was afraid. Hashirama let me live though. He smiled at me and congratulated me for lasting as long as I had.

I was furious. Everything in me wanted to tear him limb from limb and I knew, given the opportunity, I could do exactly that. I didn't though. I left. I ran as far as I could, took every means of transportation I could find and eventually I ended up in a wasteland of snow. I stayed there, rotting in my own misery. I was arrogant and overzealous. It took me a life time to discover my own flaws and by the time I had, the man who had beaten me was already dead, lost to time.

I returned from my exile to see the world again. I saw war and suffering. I silently wondered how so much had changed in such a short time. I explored. Five villages had been established and to my surprise Hashirama had founded the one that held the title of strongest. I found a statue of him and another. I learned his name to be Uchiha Madara. Together they formed Konohagakure no Sato with Hashirama becoming its leader, the strongest ninja in the village.

The current leader, the Sandaime Hokage, was a strong man, stronger than the first, but I expected that. Each generation was stronger than the next because each new generation would learn from the past and eventually surpass them. I consumed a body of a young ninja so I could learn from the current strongest. I knew more than any of the genin and soon I learned that in my exile I grew stronger than most of the Jonin of the village. At one point I tried to fight the Sandaime. I lost, not nearly as pitifully as I did against the Senju, but I wasn't angry this time.

I knew I probably wouldn't win and I was prepared to lose. I dived into my training. Learning everything I could. My body was physically stronger and faster than anybodies would ever be and I slowly learned to add chakra to enhance my body, something that I'd yet to learn. It was exhilarating. I was learning new things everyday and I gained an abundance of knowledge when I reached my limit and had to consume. I could go a month or two without but at that after that I became unstable, my need to feed being the only thing that drove me.

I reached the rank of Jonin within three years of being in the village. The Yondaime took over during my second year and he was a genius.

Then Kyuubi attacked. I felt it a week before it actually happened but I didn't say anything. Odds were against him actually showing up in Konoha so I ignored it. Half the village was destroyed because of my mistake and that's where I'm currently at. Staring out over a destroyed battle field. A dead leader at my feet, his dying child waling next to him. I could feel that the virus was slowly killing him, even with the seal on his stomach preventing Kyuubi from interfering with the child. It didn't stop the taint.

I reached down, picking up the child. He stopped crying in my arms.

"Fukiaka!" I turned to the name of the body I'd stolen. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was behind me, his gaze focused on the child in my hands. "Let me have the child." He said.

I looked back down to the child. He was pale, paler than a child should be. "He's dying." I said quietly. I heard him gasp behind me. Before he could say anything else, I continued. "I can save him. Nobody can know though." I said.

The boy was going to die. Nothing could save him. I could use his body though. I changed my left arm, letting my fingers become claws. Hiruzen saw me, I have no doubt, but it was necessary.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to die." I said as I turned back to him. My clawed hand against the child's neck. I could kill him painlessly rather than letting him suffer the Blacklight. "My body will absorb him and it will take his appearance. He will live with my body being his." Hiruzen's eyes widened. "I'd die and my body will take his form." It was a lie of course. The boy was already dead, my claw was pressed into his neck, a painless death, no child deserved to suffer the way he would have if I hadn't. All that was left was to consume him. My body would hold Kyuubi without consequence.

"We can save him if we get back to the village. We need to hurry!" Hiruzen yelled, as he moved forward to grab Naruto.

"The boy is already dead!" I yelled back. "The taint in Kyuubi is too strong! If I do it now then he'll live. If I don't then he's already gone!" I shot my tendrils out of my arm, letting the wrap around the boy's body. "I hold the same belief that Minato had." I said as I used my free hand to point at the Yondaime's body. "If he dies then Kyuubi is released. I can't let that happen. I'll give up my body if it means keeping that beast at bay."

The boy's body slowly sunk into me, I felt my need being filled as I let my tendrils surround me, changing my shape to that of the child I'd consumed.

My stomach flared with pain, and in the form of a child, all I could do was wail. Sarutobi picked me up but I didn't stop. I couldn't the seal flared up on my stomach as a new wave of pain washed over me.

"Shhh." I heard Hiruzen say quietly. "It's okay now. You're safe." He cooed. I watched as he looked over the battle field. "Thank you Fukiaka." He said quietly. I let out a loud scream as the seal disappeared and the final, most intense wave crashed into my body. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the image of a fox above the Sandaime's head. It seemed to be smiling softly but I wasn't sure, my vision was too blurry to tell.

"Rest… Naruto."

'Naruto.' I repeated in my head. So I, Alex Mercer the Blacklight virus, became Naruto.


End file.
